Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase I project, Research Topic 157, the contractor willdevelop and test the feasibility and acceptability of a mobile technology application prototype for use in primary caresettings, which aims to improve the coordination and reach of Substance Use Disorders (SUD) primary care.